


vines have intertwined

by leedeeloo



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: ASMR, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: It's a quiet morning, Eddie's on a new philosophy of try-anything-twice-in-case-the-first-time-was-a-fluke, and ASMR is the perfect thing to give a second chance.





	vines have intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> requested by a friend

It was going to be one of those perfect days off, Eddie could tell. He’d just woken up, but that was slow and leisurely, drifting in and out of sleep, a nice haze around his mind until clarity came to him.

He was killing time. Procrastinating.

No, enjoying his time off.

He rolled onto his back, holding his phone over his head, scrolling. He tried as best he could to rub his fingers along the edge of his phone; it was a habit, not so much a nervous one, just a nice one. The texture was pleasant, familiar, he did that with a lot of his things. The fold of his wallet. The knuckle of his thumb. The hem of every shirt, cuffs of his jeans when he sat and got to curl up, tying his shoes nice and slow to feel the laces, the aglet.

He couldn’t see, just could feel, Venom thump-thump-thumping an appendage across Eddie’s knuckles, back and forth.

So, maybe he was just in the right kind of mood for this.

In his scrolling, he came across a video, and it made him pause. It was one of those niche videos that struck a vibrant popularity, ASMR, but damned if he knew what that stood for, having heard it once and forgetting it immediately. Normally, he took a sort of try-anything-once approach to things, but a certain being coming into his life made him consider try-anything-twice-in-case-the-first-time-was-a-fluke.

The first time he’d watched one of these videos, it didn’t do a damn thing for him. Until someone started whispering; that got a reaction out of him, and it certainly wasn’t the pleasant tingles and easing to sleep other people reported. It had made him jolt, skin crawling, something wholly unpleasant taking him over until he closed the tab.

But maybe that was a fluke.

He clicked on it, trying not to brace himself. It was a cooking video, he gathered from the thumbnail, the final product being some sweet through the screen cake. Blessedly, he was greeted by not whispering, but the sounds of ingredients being poured into a bowl, a wooden spoon stirring them together, no eggs being cracked, just dropped in out of their shells with a funny _bloop_ sort of noise.

Like scratching a dogs back, the skin inching up into wrinkles, that’s what his scalp felt like. This soft blanket of sounds came in through his ears and wrapped around his mind, made him breathe with his mouth open, face relaxed.

The video ended before he knew it, the sudden silence of the end not jarring, but not welcome, either.

There was excitement, not him, he didn’t think; it felt like Venom, unbridled, but trying to be restrained. That feeling happened again, but from the outside in, something stroking the back of his head, trying to mimic that feeling.

“Oh,” Eddie mumbled, “that was you! You were- okay, okay!” Somehow, that was more reasonable than his personal response changing to that stimuli.

“ _Again_ !” Venom barked excitedly in his head. “ _More, Eddie, put on another_!”

“Alright, alright,” Eddie relented, tapping on the account that posted the video, rightly expecting them to have more of the same. This frantic joy bounced around his hands, and he chuckled. “Easy now.”

Just a few more, Eddie thought, and then he’d get up, have something to eat. Stretch, maybe.

He picked another cooking video, and the feeling started again, just as pleasant as the first time.

Something else, too.

Some other feeling, not related to that, not really. Comfort, but not from a response to good sounds. Something internal. Something in him, his body, he thought. Some bit of warmth behind his rib cage, and he was sure that was all him. Warm, warm and safe, the way his bed was as he woke up and rolled over again and again this morning. The way it was, way it would be, to step into the nice hot shower once he got up.

The warmth of feeling Venom so happy, so enthralled, and feeling that right next to this warmth, those feelings paired together. He and Venom were these ribbons twisted together, not knotted, just together twirled tightly together.

Together, and beautiful.

He felt the way he pressed into his mattress, his weight having an effect on things. Felt this soft cotton around his mind-- no, the cotton was around Venom, and Venom was around his mind, and this deep blooming warmth within him.

It occurred to him to say something.

That thump-thump-thump across his knuckles, and he realized there was no point in saying anything. There was just the feeling, and the togetherness, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i projected with my personal feelings abt asmr. it doesnt do it for me and thats why i was so keen to write this.  
> i also just saw this movie today and immediately came home and wrote this.  
> please let me know what you think!!


End file.
